The present invention relates to a device for sensing rotary angles of a lock cylinder in a key-actuated lock system, and, more particularly, to a device in which the switch-actuated part for the control switch is mounted behind the follower in relation to the lock cylinder on a carrier facing the interior of a vehicle and fixed to a door or flap, the control switch is retained at least indirectly on the same carrier and the switch-actuating part and the control switch are sealed off in relation to the door interior.
A device for sensing rotary angles of a vehicle lock cylinder is shown in DE 3,827,564 C1, wherein a microswitch is spatially assigned to a follower rotationally coupled to the lock cylinder. This follower is divided into two part sleeves which are rotatable relative to one another with the first part sleeve corresponding in functional terms to a conventional follower, in order to provide a free-wheel or key-return play allowing a neutral key withdrawal position of the lock cylinder and, with the second part sleeve rotationally coupled virtually free of play to the lock cylinder, to allow the clearly defined post-triggered actuation of the microswitch.
For sensing the rotary angles of the lock cylinder or for actuating the microswitch, the second part sleeve has switch cams corresponding to specific rotary angles of the lock cylinder. The microswitch serves for triggering specific switch functions associated with vehicle locking, for example as a control switch of an additional mechanical theft protection apparatus. Because the second part sleeve is uncoupled mechanically from the follower and therefore also from the conventional inner door security (sill button), the known device also ensures that the theft protection device cannot be switched on or off as a result of the actuation of the inner door security because the microswitch remains unactuated during this actuation.
Although this known device makes the lock cylinder very compact in view of the limited installation space in doors of modern motor vehicles, nevertheless the follower is still arranged in the so-called "wet region" of the inside of the door, with the result that a watertight design of the microswitch becomes necessary.
Furthermore, during the assembly of the lock, the electrical plug connection of the microswitch also has to be inserted, and because of the confined installation conditions this too presents problems. This construction is, however, unavoidable in order to avoid making the installation of the lock itself needlessly difficult because of an electrical lead hanging on the follower.
An object of the present invention is to configure a device for sensing rotary angles of a vehicle lock cylinder such that, while the uncoupling of the switch actuation from the follower and from the lock cylinder is maintained, a conventional one-part follower can be provided and the switch itself can be of simpler design.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by mounting the switch-actuated part for the control switch behind the follower in relation to the lock cylinder and a carrier facing the interior of the vehicle and fixed to the door or flap, retaining the control switch at least indirectly on the same carrier, and sealing off at least the switch-actuating part and the control switch in relation to the door interior.
Because, according to the invention, the switch-actuating part for the control switch is mounted behind the follower in relation to the lock cylinder on a carrier facing the interior of the vehicle and formed by the inside door or flap panel, it is possible to use simpler one-part followers and to install control switches which are not sealed off against the wet and are therefore substantially more cost-effective, since these are now likewise fastened to the same carrier in the interior of the vehicle, e.g. on the side of the carrier facing the interior, under the conventional inner door or flap trim, and are sealed off relative to the door interior.
In a simple manner, the switch-actuating part of the present invention can be coupled to the lock cylinder via the conventional rotary rod by extending the latter so that it passes axially through the follower. Appropriate driving elements for the follower or its coupling with rotational play to the lock cylinder are provided at the point of the rotary rod located in the follower in the assembled state. At its end, the rotary rod is suitably engaged behind the follower, virtually free of play, with the rotatably mounted switch-actuating part.
As control switches, either conventional microswitches can be used or, in an advantageous construction of the device according to the present invention, a very compact constructional unit consisting of a carrier part, switch-actuating part and control switch can be provided.